If You Don't Want To Cry
by Franny Moon
Summary: How Minoru came to wish Yuzuki wasn't a persocom through her memories of her first month in Minoru's house. Slightly MinoruYuzuki Review and get a cookie


Just as she was programmed, Yuzuki opened her eyes at exactly 6:45 AM. She blinked a few times and sat up.  
  
She was still fairly new to this routine. Minoru-sama turned her on for the first time just a few weeks ago and she was still getting accustomed to the house and chores but she really was enthusiastic about learning everything she could do to help her young master.  
  
She smiled softly and got up. Minoru-Sama was a really nice young man. She looked around in wonder. The room he set up for her really was beautiful. The walls were blue and a pretty flower-patterned tapestry had been installed midway between the floor and the ceiling, circling the whole room.  
  
The beautiful persocom put her blue and white maid outfit on. The one Minoru-sama finished sewing last week...  
  
*~*~*~*Flashback, a week earlier*~*~*~*  
  
It was late. It was really late.  
  
Yuzuki frowned when she saw that the light of Minoru-sama's bedroom was still on.  
  
She knocked softly and waited his quiet reply to open the door. The boy was sitting on a wooden char, very carefully sewing what seemed to be a blue dress.  
  
"Ohayou Minoru-sama." She greeted with a smile.  
  
He didn't look up from his work as he answered:  
  
"No, Yuzuki. It is the night. Ohayou is not the correct greeting."  
  
"Demo Minoru-sama... It's 2 o'clock." Yuzuki said, sad to contradict her master.  
  
Minoru stopped to sew, checked his watch and sighed.  
  
"You are right Yuzuki. I'm sorry." He apologized, looking up at her.  
  
A look surprised crossed her face.  
  
"Do not apologise Lord Minoru! I interrupted you. May I ask a question?"  
  
He smiled a little.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Minoru blushed very slightly and looked down. The material was spread on his lap, it was a gorgeous shade of blue and silky to the touch.  
  
"I am sewing, Yuzuki."  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Sewing. I don't know how to do that. Will you install a software so I know how to do it? This way you wouldn't have to stay up this late Minoru-sama." She smiled.  
  
The boy seemed to ponder this possibility for a moment and then said:  
  
"You're right, Yuzuki, I could do that... but..." he blushed again and said more softly "But you do have a learning software... I could... Show you."  
  
Yuzuki's whole face seemed to lighten up.  
  
"Could you show me now?" she said excitedly.  
  
Minoru smiled up at her.  
  
"Of course, come here."  
  
He gestured to an empty chair next to his.  
  
Yuzuki's smile disappeared and she looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry, master, I shouldn't ask you to show me how to sew tonight, it's late and you should go to bed..."  
  
"No, it's alright. Tomorrow is Sunday." He replied, still smiling softly.  
  
"But it's not healthy..." she insisted.  
  
"Yuzuki, look at me... I really want to show you how to sew."  
  
The blue-haired persocom produced a small smile and sat beside her master.  
  
"See," he explained " this is a needle, and this is a reel of thread."  
  
Yuzuki nodded, to show that she knew what those were.  
  
After a few more minutes of Minoru's detailed explanations, she quickly grasped the basics and could sew by herself.  
  
With a contented smile, she said:  
  
"Now I know how to do it, you can go to bed Lord Minoru."  
  
"No... I want to do it myself, Yuzuki. Besides, it's almost finished."  
  
She blinked, disappointed, and handed the blue material back to Minoru.  
  
"You would've let you sister finish it, ne?" she whispered.  
  
Minoru's eyes widened.  
  
"Yuzuki!" was all he could say.  
  
Mistaking his shock for anger, she stood up and apologized.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Minoru-sama. I shouldn't say things like that and I shouldn't bother you like that."  
  
Minoru put his work aside and stood up. He walked to his custom-made persocom.  
  
"Don't say things like that, Yuzuki. I've only had you for two weeks and now I couldn't live without you."  
  
The beautiful persocom smiled and raised her hand to caress her master's black hair.  
  
"Is that all right?" she asked.  
  
Minoru closed his eyes and whispered:  
  
"Yes, it's alright..."  
  
Yuzuki smiled, happy that her master wasn't mad at her after all.  
  
"So, what is it that you are sewing Minoru-sama?" she whispered back, not removing her and from his hair.  
  
Kokubunji broke the moment and walked to the chair he sat in earlier. He took the almost finished blue dress and showed to Yuzuki.  
  
"This is going to be yours. I am sewing a new outfit for you. For only you."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"I thought you said I just had to wear your sister's old clothes." She said, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, you can still wear them if you want to, I just thought you'd like an outfit that would be yours... and it's also a... a gift..."  
  
Yuzuki's features softened. A gift... an outfit that would be hers and only hers...  
  
She closed her eyes and murmured:  
  
"Arigato Minoru-sama..."  
  
The boy smiled.  
  
"Now, you were right, it is late, you can go to bed, Yuzuki. I will finish your outfit and go to bed as well."  
  
"Do you..." she hesitated " Do you mind if I watch you?"  
  
Minoru was surprised but accepted.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They sat together, silently. When the young man finished the outfit, he folded it on his desk and told Yuzuki that he'd let her try it out the next day.  
  
The persocom tucked her master in his small bad and went to her bedroom, smiling softly  
  
*~*~*~*End of Flash back*~*~*~*  
  
Yuzuki smiled at the memory. Lord Minoru really was a nice master. She tied the white bow of her apron in her back, made the bed and left the room.  
  
She made to go to the kitchen but she stopped in track when she saw that Minoru was in his study room when she passed by the doorframe of this room.  
  
"Minoru-sama?" she asked. "I don't mean to pry but what are you doing up this early? Don't you usually let me the opportunity to wake you up?"  
  
Yuzuki smiled to herself. She loved to wake her master up. She liked to watch the expressions on his face change while he was dreaming. As a computer, she didn't really understand dreams, but Minoru vaguely told her what they were...  
  
*~*~*~* Flashback, few days ago*~*~*~*  
  
As she did every morning since she was created less than two weeks ago, Yuzuki went to Minoru Kokubunji's small bedroom at 7 o'clock AM sharp with a tray on which she had disposed a pot of tea and a beautiful porcelain mug.  
  
She silently opened the white wooden door and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Minoru was trashing wildly and whimpering in his sleep. The blankets were on the floor, probably thrown by the young boy.  
  
She dropped the tray and the teapot and mug shattered and her feet with a clatter.  
  
"Minoru-sama!" he cried out.  
  
She had no idea what was going on. He seemed possessed, or badly feverish.  
  
She ran to the bed and, panicky, grabbed her master's shoulders.  
  
"Minoru-sama! Minoru-sama! Daijubu?''  
  
But he still wouldn't wake up. His breath came shorter and soon he'd soon hyperventilate. He warned her about his breathing problems one or two days after her creation but he said it was nothing to worry about. Nothing to worry about! Breathing was vital for humans! If he couldn't breath well, bad things would happen! Really bad things! He would... He would stop to move! Her master would stop to move! She barely had a chance to get accustomed to him and he'd leave her...  
  
She shook him violently.  
  
"Minoru-sama! Minoru-sama, please wake up!"  
  
With a start, the boy awoke.  
  
Confused, he mumbled:  
  
"Oneesan?"  
  
Yuzuki crushed the small frame in her frail arms.  
  
"Lord Minoru! What Happened to you? Were you possessed? Were you going to stop moving?"  
  
Minoru's face was buried in his persocom's apron. He frowned.  
  
"Yuzuki?"  
  
She released him from her grip and he acknowledged her worried expression with shock.  
  
"Are you alright Minoru-sama?"  
  
He shook his head to clear his mind.  
  
"Hai, Daijubu ka. It was just a dream, a bad dream.''  
  
"Nightmare..." breathed Yuzuki with relief.  
  
She didn't know what they were exactly, but she knew they were inoffensive.  
  
"It was just my imagination, nothing real."  
  
"Dreams aren't real" she repeated.  
  
He smiled a little.  
  
"Exactly. What did you mean when you asked if I was going to stop moving?"  
  
"Your breaths were coming short and I thought it was those breathing problems you talked to me about few days ago."  
  
"It's normal to breath faster when you are feeling strong emotions. Fear for example. Next time, don't worry so much."  
  
"You were scared Lord Minoru?"  
  
He looked down.  
  
"Yes, Yuzuki, I was scared but I'm fine now, it was just a nightmare."  
  
He smiled up at her to cheer the mood.  
  
"So where's my tea?"  
  
The persocom's eyes widened.  
  
"The tea!" she shrieked.  
  
*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
Yuzuki smiled to herself. It sure wasn't her best memory of waking Minoru- sama up, but she still loved to go in his bedroom every morning. He truly looked like a child when he was asleep.  
  
"I know Yuzuki, but I was excited about receiving a reply to my last post on the BBS. I decided to wake up a bit early so I could have some time to myself before your check up."  
  
She tilted her head.  
  
"Check up?"  
  
"Yes, today I'm going to check you up. I'll do it regularly to be sure everything's fine with you."  
  
She smiled warmly.  
  
"Alright Minoru-sama. What do I have to do?"  
  
"Just sit, I'll do the rest."  
  
The blue-haired persocom nodded and sat but Minoru didn't move. He simply looked at her.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" she asked, furrowing her brows.  
  
"You didn't braid your hair..." he simply remarked.  
  
Yuzuki brought her hands to her head and touched her hair.  
  
"Oh... I can do it now if you want me to."  
  
The boy walked to her.  
  
"No... I... I 'd like to do it myself, if it's not a problem."  
  
A beautiful smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I'd like that a lot, Lord Minoru."  
  
Minoru smiled and said: "I'll be back in a minute." Before he left the room.  
  
Yuzuki patiently waited for her creator to come back and when he arrived with a hairbrush, a comb and two blue ribbons, she was still smiling peacefully.  
  
Without a word, he began to brush the long blue hair, caressing it softly once in a while. He took his time, enjoying every second of it, brushing it and them combing it slowly, carefully. When he was certain that there was not a single knot left in the silky hair, he began to braid the first half, unhurriedly, forming a beautiful blue braid.  
  
Yuzuki, happy with her master's tender ministrations, closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you like it when I brush your hair, Yuzuki?" asked Minoru, his voice breaking.  
  
"Yes Minoru-sama, I love it."  
  
She couldn't see his face, but the shaky breaths she heard told her that her answer was correct. 'It's normal to breath faster when you are feeling strong emotions...' he'd said.  
  
"And do you like it when I braid your hair, Yuzuki?"  
  
Finished with the first tress, he tied it gently with the indigo ribbon and began to braid the second half of her glossy hair, only his harsh breaths breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes Minoru-sama, I love it." She said again.  
  
It's normal to breath faster when you are feeling strong emotions.  
  
"I... I'm glad..." he whispered.  
  
Her smile widened but the boy couldn't see it so he kept braiding, his hands shaking slightly.  
  
A knock came from the door.  
  
"What is it?" called Minoru.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Kokubunji-sama" it was one of the other persocom maids. The one with the long hair. " Shinbo-sama is at the door."  
  
"I...I'm coming."  
  
He hurriedly finished the last tress, tied it and left the room with quick wobbly steps.  
  
Once she was left alone, Yuzuki frowned confusedly. Had she done something wrong? Her master seemed so pleased earlier and he left without giving her a second glance. She sighed and rubbed her cheek against one of her beautiful braid.  
  
Maybe Minoru-sama was just happy, after all, it was only the second time he received Shinbo-sama at home. Shinbo-sama and his cute chibi Sumomo-san.  
  
*~*~*~*Flashback, about three weeks ago*~*~*~*  
  
Yuzuki was sitting on her bed. She still didn't understand very well why she had a room of her own while the other persocoms slept in the same bedroom, but when she asked Minoru-sama, his flustered explanations seemed to make sense to him so she didn't question further.  
  
Minoru-sama told her this morning that he was supposed to receive a guest today. Someone he met on a forum, on Internet. Shinbo-sama. So naturally she asked if she could welcome him, after all, she still wasn't used to receive guests. Minoru kindly accepted and Yuzuki couldn't wait for the visitor to arrive.  
  
When she heard the doorbell, her eyes widened and she stood up. She left the room and quickly walked to the intercom. She pressed on the little green button and said:  
  
"Hello! Kokubunji residence, who's there?"  
  
Checking the screen, she saw that Shinbo-sama was a tall young man. Much taller and older than Minoru-sama, but still, he seemed nice enough.  
  
"Koniichi wa! I'm Shinbo Himoru! I'm here to see Kokubunji-kun." He replied with a huge grin.  
  
Smiling at his enthusiasm, she answered:  
  
"Of course! Come in!"  
  
She pressed on the yellow button to open the gate. Turning around to go to the door, she saw that two of the other persocoms were there, alerted by the doorbell. She smiled.  
  
"I will take care of the guest, it's all right."  
  
When the door opened with a creak, she smiled cheerily and said:  
  
"Koniichi wa Shinbo-sama! Welcome to Minoru-sama's residence."  
  
Minoru arrived next to her so she looked down at him and asked:  
  
"Did I do well, Minoru-sama?"  
  
"You did very well, Yuzuki. Thank you." He turned to his visitor. "Hello Shinbo-san."  
  
Shinbo simply grinned at him.  
  
"So this is the persocom you talked to me about last week?" he said, pointing to Yuzuki.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow... you really are an expert she looks exactly like a human!" he exclaimed in awe.  
  
A little while later, Minoru and Shinbo were in the living room, talking animatedly, exchanging phone number. Once Yuzuki recorded Shinbo's, he let his miniature persocom out of his bag and almost shoved her in Minoru's face proudly.  
  
"Here, tell yours to Sumomo! Sumomo?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Record Kokubunji-kun's phone number."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Yuzuki smiled. The pink mobile persocom sure was as enthusiastic as her master!  
  
When Sumomo announced happily: "Recording Completed!" , Yuzuki excused herself to go in the kitchen to make some more tea.  
  
But as she was leaving, she heard Shinbo-sama ask something to Minoru- sama... Something she wanted to know as well... She knew it was bad, very bad, to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Kokubunji-kun-"  
  
"Call me Minoru."  
  
"Minoru... I saw your other persocoms around the house. And... wow... let's say you sure have some sense of fashion" he said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. " But I was wondering Yuzuki... why don't you make her dress like the others? Why is she wearing... erm... normal clothes?"  
  
If Yuzuki had been in the room, she'd have seen her master blush and lower his gaze.  
  
"I... I... I mean... Yuzuki is different. Very different."  
  
Yuzuki's eyes widened.  
  
"Different..." she murmured.  
  
A smile slowly formed on her beautiful face and she left to go make the tea she promised to her dear master.  
  
*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*  
  
She remembered very well Shinbo-sama's tone of voice when he said Minoru- sama had a very good fashion sense. He seemed to like the other persocoms' outfit very much. Perhaps her master liked it that much too... Maybe someday she could try and dress like that to please her creator.  
  
She smiled, trying to imagine his reaction.  
  
Life was full of surprise, even for a persocom like Yuzuki, but deep down she knew that her creator was a really good master, and that he enjoyed her presence as much as she did his.  
  
So she patiently waited for Minoru to come back. She was looking forward her first check up. It all sounded very exciting.  
  
And maybe... maybe she could ask him if he didn't mind braiding her hair tomorrow... and the following day... and the day after that... and the day after that...and the day after that...  
  
The End... or is it really just the beginning?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Hello^^= Franny Moon there! This is my first Chobits fanfic and I hope you all enjoyed it. I've only read the five first mangas and saw the 12 first episodes so if anything seem wrong well, I'm sorry. I had a hard time trying to figure out how much 'emotions' I could let Yuzuki have. But I think all the 'feelings' she had in this fic could easily be caused by how she was programmed. I hope anyway ^^;;; don't worry, I know she is not a real person, just a persocom-_-'...I totally love Yuzuki and Minoru and I think there are not enough stories about the two of them. At the beginning, this fic was really just supposed to be a vignette about Minoru braiding Yuzuki's hair, but I kept having ideas, so I told myself "Hey, why not describe Yuzuki's first month at Minoru's place" and so that's what came out of it... I hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is ^^;;; Please review and tell me what you think? Pwease?) 


End file.
